The Next Chapter
by MarakZaroya
Summary: The Chopper has taken off and Nick, Ellis, Coach, and Rochelle are going to a Reclaimed city called Halifax. coincidentally The APC has left with Bill, Zoey, Francis, and Louis also headed to Halifax. too bad they didnt pack enough gas
1. Chapter 1

**The End Bridge**

Nick, Ellis, and Rochelle have made it to the chopper and now only await Coach. However a tank appears and the chopper begins to leave.

Ellis: "Hey Coach is still there!"

Rochelle: "wait for coach"

Nick: "He ain't stopping."

Coach drops his grenade launcher, his chainsaw, and shoots himself with adrenaline. He is able to grab the rail on the side of the helicopter.

Coach: "someone open the damn door!"

Coach felt something wrap around his torso. Nick grabbed the pilot's handcuffs and cuffed coach to the rail while Rochelle snipes the smoker. Nick and Ellis help coach up and Rochelle uncuffs him and shuts the door.

Coach: "Damn I hate those things"

Nick: "don't we all?"

Rochelle: "pilot, where are we headed?"

Pilot: "we're headed to a secret location that's been secured, the military's got constant patrols and only Immune survivors are allowed in."

Coach: "great *huff* that's great."

**A farm in Pennsylvania**

Bill is in the evac APC. Zoey is running to get to it, Francis is using the auto shotgun to clear infected away from Lois, who is being swarmed.

Bill: "c'mon guys hurry"

Bill throws a pipe bomb and the zombies charge it.

Louis: "let's go!"

Zoey makes it to the APC followed by Francis and Louis

Bill: "hey driver, where are we headed?"

Driver: "a secretly reclaimed city in South Dakota. Only immune survivors are allowed to enter."

Francis: "I hate South Dakota"

Zoey: "of course you do"

Bill: "what's the codename?"

Driver: "Halifax"

**The Skies of Halifax City**

Pilot: "what the hell?"

Nick: "aw what is it?"

Pilot: "they said they'd reclaimed it by now!"

Nick: "WHAT?"

Pilot: "I was only issued enough fuel for this trip."

Rochelle: "this cannot be happening"

Coach: "hold on. How much fuel we got left?"

Pilot: "actually we're about to run out"

Coach: "land on that skyscraper."

Pilot: "okay."

Nick: "you are immune aren't you?"

Pilot: "I think so, I- I mean yes."

Rochelle: "good cause we're in for some grim shit."

Nick: "sonova Bitch."

The chopper lands and immediately runs out of fuel. The horde is summoned.

Coach: "you gotta gun for me?"

Nick gives coach a pistol.

Coach: *chuckles* "aw hell no I'm taking this safety axe."

Nick takes his gun back.

Nick: "huh, fine."

Rochelle: "why can't he carry both?"

Nick: "they occupy the same inventory slot."

Rochelle: "but the axe goes on his back when not used and the pistol goes in his belt."

Nick: "don't use logic on me!"

The door opens and Ellis goes chucks a Molotov and Nick opens fire

Pilot: "they broke through the fr-aaaaauuuuuggggghhhh!"

Coach: "god Damn!"

Ellis: "do ya think that we should get off this building?"

Rochelle: "he's right"

Nick: "this is gonna suck isn't it?

Ellis: "now you're catching on"

they take the pilot's radio and open the door to a staircase.

Rochelle: "hello what's going on out there"

Soldier 1: "hello? where are you?"

Rochelle: "on top of a skyscraper, we're near a Burger Tank and a Hultun hotel."

Soldier 1: "that sector's not clear yet, are you immune?"

Rochelle: "yeah our pilot ran out of fuel."

Soldier 1: "okey we'll try to clear your sector soon, all other resources are set on sector 7."

Rochelle: "how long will it take?"

Soldier 1: "about 5 days if you're lucky."

Rochelle: "no, we've got no supplies."

Soldier 1: "tell ya what get to the burger tank and see if you can find some food."

Rochelle: "does the power still work"

Soldier 1: "I'll turn your sector's power on when you get to burger tank."

Rochelle: "you know what? That's a pretty good idea"

Soldier 1: "thanks! I came up with it myself!"

Rochelle: "cool. we'll head there right now"

Nick: *looting the chopper* "anyone want an AK-47"

Coach: "yeah gimmie that"

Coach equips AK-47

Nick is equipped with an Uzi and a Desert Eagle backpacks a Medkit, belting a Grenade he found on the pilot and Adrenaline.  
Coach is equipped with an AK-47 and an Axe backpacks a Medkit, belting a Molotov and Pain pills.  
Ellis is equipped with a SPAS shotgun and a Machete backpacks a Medkit, belting a Bile Bomb and Adrenaline.  
Rochelle is equipped with a Military Sniper Rifle and dual pistols backpacks a Defibrilator, belting a Pipe bomb and Pain pills.

Ellis: "lets go."

**1/4 a mile away**

Bill: "I can't believe we ran out of fuel."

Zoey: "and they ate the driver"

Louis: "this is some crazy shit"

Francis: "I hate crazy shit"

Zoey: "we're out of food."

Louis: "think I see a Burger Tank"

Francis: "I ha-"

Zoey: "we get it."

Francis: "fine"

Bill: "so we're going to burger tank?"

Francis: "yeah"


	2. I 8 at Burger Tank

**Chapter 2**

Nick slowly walked in the middle of the street, followed closely behind by Ellis and Rochelle, Coach lagged behind due to a slash on his leg.

Nick: "c'mon Coach. Just a little further."

Coach: "I can't go that fast."

Rochelle looks behind coach at a faint figure hopping between buildings. suddenly the figure becomes larger and pounces on Coach.

Coach: "AAH! Hunter! Get it the fuck off me!"

Ellis cuts it apart as Nick shoots it in the head

Coach: "Son-ova Bitch"

Coach uses his Medpack and Rochelle uses the scope of her sniper to estimate distance, with Ellis standing guard.

Ellis: "TANK"

Nick: "shit shit SHIT"

as the four of them run into an alley Ellis spots a Grenade launcher and runs for it.

Nick: "Someone shoot it in the face."

Suddenly the tank (as well as the ground beneath it) bursts into flames. they have no time to ponder this as Ellis grabs the Grenade launcher and shoots the tank in the face, downing him.

Nick: "who threw the Molotov?"

four people jump down from a 1 story building beside the tank's charred body

Bill: "that would be us."

Zoey stares at Ellis as the rest of them reload and exchange greetings. Nick and Francis seem to agree on most things, and Rochelle finds it comforting to have another girl around.

Nick: "okay well there's a fence in between us and the cheap burger joint.

Ellis takes out his machete

Ellis: "so lets cut it up"

Nick: "can't"

Coach and Ellis go crazy with melee weapons and cut up the fence

Coach: "can't my ass"

Nick: "why didn't we do that back in the Carnival"

Ellis: "we weren't pissed off"

Zoey: "what's that?"

Zoey raises her hand and points at a charger headed STRAIT FOR HER, Ellis pushes her out of the way and shoots it in the face with the 'nade launcher

Nick: "that is one dead charger"

Zoey: "thanks"

Ellis: "it's cool"

Bill: "so...what was that?"

Nick: "they charge at you with the big arm and smash you into the ground"

Francis: "i h-"

Zoey: "Oh my god if you say 'i hate' one more time i'll beat you with my hunting rifle"

Francis: "FINE i dislike Chargers"

Zoey glares at Francis

the group enters the burger joint and finds that the whole place is a safe room.

Francis: "why is there always one of these when we get tired?"

Ellis: "lets call it luck"

they examine the safe room and realize it's night.

Francis pulls out a bottle of Tylenol. Francis takes some and begins to fall asleep

Ellis: "is that safe?"

Zoey: "don't bet your life on it"

Rochelle: "isn't there something more comfortable then the hard ground.

Nick: "i wish"

Louis picks up a frying pan

Louis: "WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THIS BEFORE?"

Bill: "I'm kinda pissed about it myself"

Ellis starts to open the cash register and uses the money to start a fire in the oven. using a chair for wood.

Zoey takes the seat cushions from 10 of the chairs and makes a crappy bed for herself

Ellis: "well, aren't you a smart cookie?"

the rest begin assembling chair cushion beds and eventually fall asleep

Zoey: "Ellis what's wrong"

Ellis: "huh you're awake too?"

Zoey: "I can't get to sleep."

Ellis: "I-I've done something I'm not proud of"

Zoey: "what is it"

Ellis begins to cry lightly

Ellis: "I killed Jimmy Gibbs Jr."

Zoey: "who?"

Ellis: "he's my favorite race car driver and I killed him."

Ellis hugs Zoey and she tries to console him.

Zoey: "It'll be okay, I'm sure he's in a better place and is glad you killed him. he was infected.

Ellis: "you really think so?"

Zoey: "yeah"

Ellis stops crying and stops hugging her.

Ellis: "thanks"

they both go to sleep.

* * *

**somewhere not-so far away**

a hunter is on the floor writhing in pain

Hunter: "Waugh"

Hunter: "it hurts"

slowly his teeth get sharper and his legs get more...animal like. developing into hind claws, like a werewolf but not so hairy as one.

His transformation completes and his hood falls off. His eyeless sockets glisten in the moonlight and his head is bald. his nose sunken in to two slits and he makes a wicked smile.

His arms too are sharper and werewolf like, again without hair.

Hunter: "I-i feel different"

Hunter: "my claws, they're more sharp and beastial."

Hunter: "my legs feel stronger then ever."

Hunter: "and for once in my unlife i can think again"

Hunter: "but the hunger is still there"

Hunter: "I will call new breed...Stalker"

the Stalker stares at the light of the burger tank sign as it slowly turns on

Stalker: "lights mean...Food"


	3. The Mourning After

Me: sorry it's a short chapter i had homework

My sister: You just played L4D2!

Me: NOT IN FRONT OF THE READERS!!!!

* * *

**The Mourning After**

Zoey, Nick, Ellis, and Bill are radioing the Military team. Coach, Rochelle, Louis, and Francis are eating

Soldier 1: "I can't get there any earlier my unit got recalled to the Northwest garrison.

Nick: "what the hell are we supposed to do then?"

Soldier 1: "just…stay put."

Soldier 2: "hey captain? What kind is that?"

Soldier 1: "what?"

A loud roar is heard followed by a large crash.

Soldier 3: "TANK"

Static is all that can be heard.

Bill: "Damn it!!"

Nick: "of course a tank comes."

Ellis: "no one's coming."

Zoey: "wait a minute… he said there was a Northwest garrison. If we go there we're safe."

Nick: "Hey guys get over here"

Francis, Coach, Rochelle, and Louis come over to Nick.

Coach: "what?"

Nick: "the guys are dead. No help coming."

Rochelle: "dead?"

Nick: "tank"

Francis: "I hate tanks."

Louis: "what's the plan?"

Nick: "Zoey wants us to go NW until we get to a garrison the guy mentioned."

Coach: "okay"

Louis: "I'm in"

Francis: "I'll go."

Ellis: "cool"

Bill: "sounds good"

Nick: "let's go then."

After looting the place of Medkits, Defib units, Pipe bombs, Molotovs, and weapons they head out through the roof, chucking a pipe bomb to get rid of the masses and begin to move out. An assortment of broken cars, boarded up buildings, destroyed buildings, and infected line the street. Suddenly they hear the roar they have all come to know and hate.

Nick: "where is it?"

A building wall breaks open, creating a heap of rubble barricading the survivors from each other, Nick, Louis, Coach, and Francis are on one side, and Bill, Zoey, Ellis, and Rochelle on the other. Team 1 is left to contend with the tank while Team 2 is stuck unable to help or even reach the others.

Coach chucks a Molotov and Nick fires a shotgun while Louis and Francis use M16's.

After a few seconds the fighting ceases. The only place for team 1 to go is an alley, as they are basically walled in. Team 2 can only continue on the original path.

Ellis: "damn."

Zoey: "oh no… this is BAD!"

Rochelle: "aww SHIT!!!"

Bill: "it's okay. We can still get to the garrison."

After continuing for 10 minutes a smoker pulls Zoey into a mysterious building. Ellis rushes in and shoots it in the head and when the smoke clears up the door is shut.  
Ellis: "the hell?"

Bill: "why'd they shut the door?"

Zoey: "HELP!!!"

Rochelle: "let's break down the door"

After 15 seconds of bludgeoning they hear a voice behind them.

Voice: "finally! Some food!"

They turn slowly and they see the Stalker who raises a whistle.

Stalker: "hehe. You're gonna taste so good!"

Stalker blows the whistle and the horde cometh.


	4. Divided we Fell

Bill: what the fu-

A smoker pulls Bill, Rochelle is too distracted to see where the smoker is and Bill is killed

Rochelle feels warmth on her back as she turns and sees the stalker with it's claws in her back and teeth about to pierce her neck. And with his bite she died.

Stalker: Yes! Finally some food!

The stalker begins to feast on her flesh as the others cannibalize Bill

Ellis: the door won't open

Zoey: I don't hear them anymore…

They go upstairs looking for something to open the door with.

* * *

Elsewhere

Nick stands over a dead tank, mourning

Nick: I cant belive he got Louis.

Francis: he was a good manager.

Coach: god damn it!

Nick: we gotta get to that garrison.

Coach: he's right

They head into a building where everything is quiet.

Nick: SMOKER!!!

A smoker pulls coach but is easily put down.

Coach: thanks

Zoey and Ellis force the door open with a crowbar to find Rochelle eaten and bill severely torn up.

Ellis: aww damn.

Zoey: not bill!

Ellis picks a radio off of bill's body, he begins to call the others

Ellis: Hey! Are yall okey?

Nick (radio): Ellis? Is that you? We lost Louis

Ellis: Rochelle and bill are also gone.

Nick: shit

Ellis: hey I think one of them can think

Nick: what?

Ellis: he blew a whistle and the infected swarmed, look out for him.

Nick: yeah, we'll do that

A dark figure on the roof of the warehouse drops 5 bile bombs through the chimney

Nick: Aww shit we got a horde

they all stand back to back to back and slash with melee weapons until the horde dissapates

Figure: i'll have to try something more suttle this time.

Nick: where are you guys?

Ellis: "fairston street"

Nick: uuh *pulls out a map* keep going until you get to the Hultin

Ellis: cool we'll meet up there!

Coach: lets go

Francis: why do i got a feelin this wont work out so good?

Zoey: Ellis this is bad.

Ellis: just a few more blocks.

a horde surrounds Ellis and Zoey and blood flies everywhere. and once the horde is gone the hotel comes into view.

Ellis (radio): we made it. theres a safe room too

Nick: good, we're almost there

Nick, Francis, and Coach are running from a tank, the safe room door comes into view.

Ellis: CMON!!!!

Ellis opens the door

Nick and Francis make it in, Coach is too slow and the tank crushes him

Nick: shit, we're droppin like flies.

Zoey: how much farther?

Nick: a few miles.

Zoey: we can rest here.

* * *

somewhere near the hotel

Stalker bites the tank

Tank: auugh

Stalker: good the venom is taking effect

Tank: where am i?

Stalker: you are my loyal guard

Tank: yes, i am.

* * *

tune in for next chapter, Rise of the Stalker


End file.
